Premiers Amours
by HedwigeNoire
Summary: La 4ème année de nos héros s'achève et chacun retourne chez soit. Hermione bouleversée par ses récent émois, Harry hantée par ses cauchemars et Ron déçu par lui même. Chacuns loin de penser qu'ils allaient bientôt vivre comme de vrai adolescents malgré le poids présent sur leurs épaules.
1. Chapter 1

Bon eh bien voilà ... Je publie une histoire pour la toute première fois. J'espère que ce premier chapitre vous plaira parce que j'en ai prévu pleins d'autre !

Tout cette univers appartient bien sur à J. , Reine et Prêtresse.

Merci à tout ceux qui prendront la peine de me lire. Je vous laisse donc à votre lecture !

* * *

Assise dans le canapé à fleurs du salon, une tasse de thé à la main, Hermione souriait. La jeune fille était perdue dans ses pensées, l'année qui venait de s'écouler avait été intense, tant dans l'avancer de la guerre contre Voldemort que dans sa vie personnelle et sentimentale.

Cette année elle avait découvert beaucoup de choses, elle avait l'impression d'avoir grandi d'un coup, la puissance des sentiments qu'elle avait éprouvés au côté de Krum l'avait fait rentrer directement dans la cour des grands. Cependant elle s'en voulait beaucoup de ressentir cette paix et cette joie à l'idée de la découverte des premiers sentiments amoureux, alors que son meilleur ami devait être au plus bas. Elle de demandait toujours comment lui se sentait, lorsqu'elle souriait en repensant à cette année, lui devait surement être en colère.

* * *

Harry était enfermé dans sa chambre, enfin l'ancienne chambre de son cousin, assis sur son lit, il ruminait. Il trouvait dingue d'être plus heureux dans un grand château où il risquait la mort dans chaque couloir plutôt que dans sa propre maison. Il savait pourquoi mais parfois il trouvait vraiment ça absurde. De toute manière cette maison n'avait jamais été la sienne, c'était comme un lieu d'accueil, une colonie de vacances horribles où il était obligé d'aller. Tout ce qu'il possédait avait appartenu à son idiot de cousin, ses vêtements, ses livres, son bureau, son lit, ses draps, ici il n'avait pas d'identité, il n'était pas chez lui, personne ne lui parlait, il était seul dans l'univers de quelqu'un d'autre. Seuls ces souvenirs lui tenaient chaud. Seulement cette année ses souvenirs étaient peuplés de cris, de cimetière, de dragons et de morts. Son seul bonheur était ses amis, Ron et Hermione. Il était heureux de savoir qu'eux n'avait pas ses images là, pour une fois ils n'avaient pas été avec lui, il n'avait subi les mêmes horreurs que lui.

* * *

\- aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Ron se réveilla en sursaut, Fred et Georges venaient de transplaner dans la chambre de leurs cadets pour lui faire peur et vu la tête que ce dernier faisait cela avait bien fonctionné.

Depuis qu'il était rentré de Poudlard, Ron avait le visage fermé, oh il était toujours grognon mais là il en avait oublié de râler contre ses frères ou sa sœur, il avait perdu l'appétit, et restait enfermé dans sa chambre la plupart du temps. Fred et Georges ne comprenaient pas cette attitude et bien qu'ils ne se soient jamais trop inquiété de l'humeur de leur frère, Ginny si. Alors ils essayaient de rendre le sourire à leur cadet.

Ron en avait marre de ces deux-là.

\- Qu'est-ce qui vous prend ?, cria Ron, soudain très réveillé

\- Eh bien Ronnie ? t'es pas content de nous voir, déclama Georges.

\- Aller fait un petit sourire pour tes grands frères, insista Fred.

Ron grogna et enfouit sa tête sous ses couvertures.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent et transplanèrent dans leur propre chambre après un long soupir.

Le fameux Ronnie entendit ses deux frères partir de sa chambre et émit un soupir de soulagement. Depuis qu'il était rentré au terrier il était inquiet. Inquiet pour Harry, et pour ce qu'il avait subi dans ce foutu labyrinthe, inquiet pour Hermione et ses amours. Il était aussi déçu de son propre comportement, il avait lâché son meilleur ami alors qu'il avait vraiment besoin de lui. Il se sentait idiot et il avait honte de son comportement. Il était sûr que sa famille le trouvait lâche.

Harry lui avait pardonné depuis longtemps mais il avait peur que son ami lui en veuille toujours et à cause de ça il dormait mal, il faisait des cauchemars et se posait un milliard de questions. Hors Ron n'avait pas l'habitude de réfléchir autant ni à autant de choses, alors il surchauffait un peu et il n'arrivait pas à vivre normalement avec toutes ces pensées dans sa tête. Il était vraiment pressé que ses amis arrivent pour qu'il puisse arrêter de se prendre la tête comme une fille.

* * *

Un hibou toqua à la fenêtre et fit sursauter tout le monde autour de la table. Hermione rougit et se précipita sur la fenêtre pour ouvrir au volatile. Elle récupéra le parchemin et emmena le hibou dans sa chambre, elle posa la lettre sur son bureau et repartit dans la salle à manger.

Elle s'assit à table, ses parents la regardaient d'un œil noir, elle leur adressa un sourire d'excuse.

Wilfried Granger n'aimait pas les démonstrations de magie dans sa maison, bien qu'un hibou apportant une lettre ne fût pas à proprement parler une « démonstration magique », il préférait que le monde de Poudlard reste en dehors de sa maison cependant il voulait aussi que sa fille se sente chez elle alors il avait imposé quelques règles telles que : on ne reçoit pas de courrier par hiboux à n'importe quelle heure du jour et de la nuit.

Eléonore porta un regard attendri à sa fille, son mari n'aimait pas se rappeler que sa fille était à part mais elle, elle adorait ça. Elle avait toujours su que sa fille avait quelque chose de spéciale, aussi quand la famille Granger reçut la visite de cette charmante, bien que dure, femme anglaise (peut-être même écossaise), Eléonore avait été très heureuse pour sa fille. Elle avait pris Minerva McGonagall dans ses bras et avait remercié le ciel car sa fille pourrait enfin s'épanouir dans un monde qui lui correspondrait.

Hermione continua de manger en silence sachant son père agacé et sa mère nostalgique, elle, pensait à cette lettre. Le hibou qui était arrivé venait visiblement de loin, ce n'était pas un hibou d'Angleterre la jeune fille était donc sûre que ce hibou venait de Bulgarie et plus précisément de Victor. A cette pensée elle sourit. Elle était heureuse d'avoir enfin de ses nouvelles, c'était compliquer de communiquer de la Bulgarie à l'Angleterre les hiboux étaient fatigués par ces longs trajets et depuis qu'elle était rentré de Poudlard, 1 semaine environ, elle n'avait plus reçu de courrier du Bulgare.

Le père d'Hermione envoya un regard énervé sur sa fille, et lorsqu'il vit que celle-ci souriait son regard devint surprit. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien faire sourire sa fille alors qu'il était en colère contre elle ? Peut-être la personne qui lui avait envoyé cette lettre. Il croisa le regard de sa femme qui apparemment était arrivé aux mêmes conclusions.

\- Hermione ? , interpela Eléonore

\- humm, oui maman ? répondit distraitement la jeune fille

\- peut-on savoir pourquoi tu souris autant ? demanda alors son père

Hermione rougit instantanément.

-Euh , eh bien…, bafouilla Hermione, vous savez cette année à Poudlard, des élèves étrangers sont venu pour participer à un tournoi entre les différentes écoles de magie….

La jeune fille entreprit alors de leur raconter comment c'était dérouler cette année avec les nouveaux élèves, ainsi que sa rencontre avec le beau et fort Victor. Maitrisant le rouge de ses joues. Elle oublia contentieusement de raconter la renaissance du Mage Noir.

Lorsque Hermione eut fini son récit, son père se racla la gorge et entreprit de débarrasser la table préférant laisser sa femme et sa fille seules, il avait toujours été un peu timide mais parlé des choses de l'amour avec sa fille était vraiment inenvisageable.

-alors tu es amoureuse de ce garçon ? , demanda la mère à la fille

\- eh bien, …. , répondit Hermione , tout en jouant avec le bout de sa fourchette, oui, je crois, je pense à lui tout le temps et j'étais vraiment bien pendant les quelques semaines qu'on a passé ensemble, j'étais moins énervé et moins triste. J'ai passé de beaux moments avec lui. Seulement il vit en Bulgarie et il est célèbre alors je ne pense pas que ça mènera à grand-chose…, Hermione avait hésité à se confier à sa mère mais maintenant elle était contente d'avoir quelqu'un à qui parler. Elle s'était redressé et regardait maintenant sa mère attendant un conseil ou au moins quelque chose.

Eléonore fronça les sourcils en écoutant sa fille et réfléchit à ce qu'elle était en train de dire. Elle avait toujours trouvé que les histoires d'amours étaient quelque chose de délicat.

\- Tu sais, l'amour c'est parfois dur et compliqué et parfois merveilleux mais surtout une histoire d'amour vaut toujours le coup d'être vécu, il ne faut pas avoir peur, si ça fait mal c'est normal, cependant il faut rester fidèle à ce que l'on est. Si tu es amoureuse de ce Victor, et si c'est quelqu'un de bien, dit-elle avec un regard entendu vers sa fille, alors profite de ton histoire et tu verras ou cela vous mène.

Hermione hocha la tête puis monta dans sa chambre.

Eléonore soupira en pensant que sa fille était beaucoup trop intelligente pour son âge.

Hermione monta les marches deux par deux, trop pressée de lire la lettre que le Bulgare lui avait envoyé. Elle ouvrit rapidement le parchemin tout en donnant du miamhiboux à l'oiseau perché sur sa commode.

 _Hermione,_

 _Ici tout va bien, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, la guerre n'est pas encore arrivée jusqu'ici. L'entrainement est toujours aussi dur mais je m'en sors, j'ai finis mon année scolaire avec succès. Tout va bien._

 _J'espère que tu te remets des évènements qui se sont passé à Poudlard et que tu ne m'en veux pas pour mon attitude dans le labyrinthe, Dumbledore avait raison, ce truc peut vraiment rendre fou, il pense aussi que j'ai été ensorcelé par le fou qui avait pris la place d'un de vos professeurs._

 _Je crois savoir que tu es en vacances chez tes parents, je suis rassuré de savoir que tu n'es pas dans ton école j'ai l'impression qu'il s'y passe pleins de choses dangereuses._

 _Si tu es bien en vacances, comme je le présume, peut-être te serait-il possible de venir passer une semaine chez moi, en Bulgarie, j'aimerais vraiment te voir. Mes parents sont déjà d'accord. Si les tiens le sont aussi, je viendrais te chercher chez toi à 15h, le 20 juillet._

 _Tu me manques._

 _Je t'embrasse._

 _Victor._

Hermione poussa un cri de joie et descendit demander l'autorisation de passer une semaine chez son ami… avant d'aller chez les Weasley.

Ses parents, bien que déçues de perdre une semaine de plus avec leur fille acceptèrent.

-les voyages forment la jeunesse, dit son père.


	2. Chapter 2

Hermione était déterminée !

Ca y est, elle avait décidé de passe le cap. Après tout elle était grande et assez intelligente pour avoir réfléchit à tout ça, elle savait ce qu'elle faisait et elle allait le faire. En plus Victor était mignon et même si il ressemblait à une brute aux yeux de tous, avec elle il avait toujours été délicat.

En même temps ce n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée… ils ne se voyaient jamais… se serait un peu bête qu'ils ne se revoient plus jamais après ça…

Non, non, non, elle avait décidée ! Oui elle allait perdre sa virginité avec Victor et puis elle verrait bien ! Par contre avant il faudrait qu'elle soit sûr de ce que Victor ressentait pour elle….Elle n'allait pas non plus se jeter dans la gueule du Loup !

Hermione mit son plus bel ensemble de sous-vêtements dans sa valise et descendit attendre Victor prêt de la cheminée, avec ses parents, qui avaient insistés pour rencontrer le jeune homme.

* * *

Harry était assis sur un lit qu'on avait installé pour lui dans la chambre de Ron, il était arrivé la veille et lisait la lettre que Hermione leurs avait envoyé.

Leur meilleure amie informait les garçons qu'elle arriverait le 27 juillet directement par la cheminée puisqu'elle allait passer la semaine en Bulgarie, elle disait être très heureuse et les embrassait très fort, non sans leurs avoir conseillé de rester sage pendant son absence.

Harry fronça les sourcils, inquiet pour Hermione. Son amie semblait très attachée au Bulgare et Harry n'avait pas confiance en lui. Bien sûr il l'admirait pour ses exploits au quidditch, et il le trouvait sympathique, bien que bourru, mais il ne lui faisait pas confiance pour autant. Il aurait préféré qu'elle s'entiche de quelqu'un d'autre. Il sentait le désastre arrivé.

Ron entra dans la chambre de la nourriture pleins les bras et un gâteau dans la bouche.

Harry leva les yeux vers lui et soupira.

\- T'en as pas marre de bouffer tout le temps ?, dit-il à son meilleurs ami un sourire aux lèvres

\- Mais… j'ai faim moi !, répliqua Ron la bouche pleine, tu fais quoi ?

\- Je relis la lettre d'Hermione…

\- Roooo, arrête de t'inquièter Harry, elle est heureuse non ? Et puis si ça tourne mal on sera la !, dit Ron en continuant de manger.

Loin de convaincre Harry, le rouquin soupira, ça va quoi, elle est grande Hermione, en plus elle est plus intelligente qu'eux, il ne risque pas de lui arriver grand-chose.

Harry retourna à ses pensées tout en regardant amusé son meilleur ami, il avait vraiment le don pour ne se soucier de rien, ce qu'il aurait voulu être pareil.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant 6 jours qu'Hermione était en Bulgarie. Elle avait été accueilli en grande pompe par la famille de Victor ce qui rassura Hermione sur les sentiments de ce derniers. Ils avaient passés la semaine à se balader dans les landes et à aller dans de charmantes fêtes de villages. Tout était parfait. Tout sauf qu'elle devait partir demain, Victor reprendrait son entrainement et elle ne savait pas quand est ce qu'ils se reverraient.

Et… elle n'avait pas réussi à faire ce qu'elle voulait. Elle avait pensé que Victor viendrait vers elle et qu'elle aurait juste à accepter et profiter du moment mais le Bulgare n'avait rien fait. Quelques baisers chastes déposés sur ses lèvres et un ou deux plus enflammés derrière lesquels il finissait toujours par s'en aller. Alors elle avait décidé prendre les devants !

Ce soir, ce soir serait le soir où elle allait lui sauter dessus puisqu'il avait décidé de la laisser faire. Elle allait lui dire ce qu'elle ressentait puis elle l'emmènerait dans sa chambre. Ce serait parfait, doux et romantique.

Les parents de Victor avaient voulu faire une fête pour le départ d'Hermione, des cousins de Victor avaient été invités en un grand diner fut organisé. Ils mangèrent tous avec bon cœur assis autour de la table.

Le père de Victor servait des verres d'un alcool qu'Hermione avait trouver très fort au début mais maintenant qu'elle avait un peu bu elle trouvait ce breuvage délicieux ! Victor souriait beaucoup ce qui était très rare et ils dansèrent ensemble après le repas.

Tout le monde finit par aller se coucher laissant les deux jeunes ensembles sur le canapé.

Hermione regarda Victor les yeux brillant, celui-ci lui retourna un regard timide et l'embrassa doucement. Hermione avait beaucoup bu, oubliant les conditions qu'elle avait posés, elle se dit qu'il était temps, elle en avait vraiment envie. Approfondissant le baiser du jeune homme pour lui faire comprendre ce qu'elle voulait, elle se leva, le prit par la main et se dirigea vers sa chambre, surprise elle-même de son audace.

Victor suivi la brune, se demandant ce qu'elle voulait.

Une fois dans la chambre Hermione ferma la porte à clef et lance un assurdito, elle n'avait jamais fait… enfin fait ça, mais elle se doutait que cela devait faire du bruit.

Le rouge commençait à lui monter aux joues mais elle restait déterminée.

Le jeune homme commençait à comprendre où Hermione voulait en venir et au vu de son aire timide décidât de l'aider un peu. Il la prit par la main et l'entrainât vers le lit, une fois allongée tous les deux il mit ses mains autour de son visage et l'embrassa doucement, puis passa une main sur sa nuque et l'autre descendit doucement sur les hanches de la jeune fille.

Hermione commençait à sentir les mains du Bulgare explorer son corps et appréciât la chaleur qui montait doucement en elle. Elle enleva le tee-shirt du jeune homme.

Victor devenait impatient, sa respiration devient fébrile et il serra la jeune femme contre lui tout en découvrant le corps qui était devant lui, se faisant plus insistant.

Lorsqu'Hermione se réveillât elle mit un moment avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle avait mal à la tête et bizarrement elle avait froid. Doucement des souvenirs de la veille revinrent à son esprit, elle étouffât un petit cri en ouvrant les yeux et en découvrant le corps de Victor à cote d'elle, nu.

Mince, mince, mince, crotte ! Elle n'aurait pas dû faire ça ! Elle se rendit alors compte de ce qui s'était passé et un vent de panique souffla sur son esprit. Elle ne lui avait même pas dis qu'elle l'aimait, mon dieu si il ne l'aimait pas elle était foutu !

La jeune fille commençât à bouger doucement avec l'idée d'enfiler quelque chose avant de réveiller son amant. La tête lui tournait tellement qu'elle se maudit une fois de plus d'avoir tant bu la veille.

Putin ! Quelle idée d'avoir bu se truc ! pensa honteusement Hermione. C'était vraiment un catastrophe … Elle se rappela leurs ébat de la veille et le rouge lui monta aux joues. Finalement Ginny avait raison la première fois c'était toujours horrible.

Après avoir enfiler un tee-shirt, elle s'approcha doucement de Victor, celui-ci grogna et ouvrit les yeux. Elle le regarda et pris une grande inspiration avant de lui dire :

\- Je t'aime, elle devait être fixé maintenant, au moins elle ne se poserait pas la question pendant dix ans. Elle se tapais mentalement d'avoir fait ça sans même savoir ce que le Bulgare pensait. En plus elle ne pouvait s'en vouloir qu'à elle-même, c'est elle qui lui avait fait comprendre qu'elle voulait…. Enfin qu'elle le voulait quoi. Raaaaa.

Victor adressa un sourire à Hermione, se leva et se rhabilla.

\- Tu ne dis rien ?, demanda alors une Hermione pétrifié.

\- Euh … Je t'apprrrécie beaucoup…

\- Merde !

\- Herrrrrmione ….

\- Putain mais pourquoi tu m'as laisser faire ça si tu n'étais pas amoureux de moi ? Tu sais bien que c'était important pour moi.

\- Je sais mais c'est toi qui est venu vers moi, j'ai pensé que tu savais ce que tu faisais …

La brune se leva d'un coup, s'habilla et sortit de la chambre.

Ce matin elle rentrerait chez elle et tout irait bien, elle sourit doucement à la pensée des Weasley, ferma les yeux pour arrêter les larmes qui commençais à perler au coin de ses yeux et descendit prendre son petit déjeuner.

Le petit déjeuner se passa dans le calme, Victor paressait en colère et inquiet et Hermione mangeais en silence, refusant se regarder l'homme-avec-qui-elle-avait-coucher-et-qui-ne-l'aimait-pas-autant-qu'elle, à cette pensée ses yeux commencèrent a s'embuer de nouveau. Il peut bien être en colère, je m'en fiche ! Après tout il aurait pu se rendre compte que j'avais bu non ? Ils étaient deux dans cette histoire … Et dire qu'il ne l'aimait pas… Et merde ! Je suis vraiment conne.

* * *

\- C'est l'heure mec, faut descendre, dit Harry.

\- Ouaip, sinon on va encore se faire engueuler, répondit Ron.

Tous deux descendirent les escaliers pour atteindre la cuisine où tout le monde était réuni afin d'accueillir Hermione.

Une crinière brune apparue dans la cheminée. Hermione sortie de l'atre avec un grand sourire, embrassa tout le monde, sauf les jumeaux qui manquait à l'appel, puis se tourna vers ses meilleurs amis.

\- On va faire une balade ? proposa Ron

Harry sortit le premier de la cuisine puis Hermione et Ron lui emboitèrent le pas. Profitant du soleil doux d'Angleterre et de l'herbe verte, Hermione s'assit au bien d'un grand arbre vite rejoint par ses amis.

Personne ne dit rien pendant un moment puis Harry se décida à briser le silence.

\- Alors la Bulgarie ? c'était bien ?

\- Hum, oui c'était très sympas, la famille de Victor a été très gentille, c'est super beau là-bas, dit Hermione avec une voix hésitante.

\- Géniale ! j'aimerais bien pouvoir visiter un autre pays, répondit Ron en regardant le ciel.

\- Et avec Krum ça s'est bien passé ? , insista Harry qui avait décelé un trémolo dans la voix de la jeune fille

\- Oui, oui très bien !, répondit-elle le regard dans le vague.

Ron se racla la gorge et devient tout rouge, il n'avait jamais aimé parler des relations amoureuses.

Je vais chercher un truc à manger quelqu'un veut quelque chose ?

Ron ! il est midi on va bientôt déjeuner !

Oui ba je vais voir si maman a besoin d'aide !

Ron s'en alla sous les rires communs de ses amis, préférant les laisser parler d'amour, lui il n'aimait pas parler de ça, encore moins avec Hermione. Après tout elle était comme sa petite sœur et il n'aimait pas parler de sa avec sa petite sœur, c'était trop … beurk …

\- Alors ? , questionna Harry

\- Quoi ?

\- Hermione, je te connais alors dis-moi ce qui ne va pas, insistat-il

\- J'aicouchéavecVictor

\- Euh….. désolé mais j'ai rien compris

\- J' é. . …

\- Et c'était bien ? demanda Harry en souriant

Hermione assena un coup sur le bras de son ami en souriant dans une grimace

\- Aie ! s'cuse Mione' mais tu as l'air triste alors j'essaie de comprendre pourquoi …

\- J'ai compris après qu'il n'était pas amoureux de moi, du coup lui et moi c'est fini, dit-elle dans un souffle.

Des larme commençait à rouler sur les joues d'Hermione. Le brun pris alors sa meilleure amie dans ses bras pestant contre ses foutus Bulgare sans cœur, ce qui eut le mérite de faire sourire la jeune fille.

\- Tu ne le diras à personne hein ? demanda Hermione entre deux sanglots.

\- A personne, promis le jeune homme, je suis désolée Mione'…

Mrs Weasley les appela à a table et tous deux se levèrent mains dans la mains, Hermione séchât ses larmes et remercia son ami. Elle plaqua un sourire sur son visage lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans la cuisine. Elle savait qu'elle devrait le raconter à Ginny puisque la rousse devinait toujours tout mais pour l'instant elle n'en avait pas le courage. Je verrais ça ce soir, se dit-elle.

* * *

Salut à tous ! J'espère que ça vous plaît pour l'instant ! je vais essayer de poster un chapitre par jours tant que je suis en vacances !

N'hésiter pas à mefaire des remarques, négatives ou positives ! c'est toujours bon à prendre !

Bisous !


	3. Chapter 3

Voici le chapitre 3 !

Je m'excuse pour ma piètre écriture et pour le scénario peut-être simpliste. Fan acharnée de fan-fiction j'ai toujours eu envie d'en écrire une, je débute encore, j'espère m'améliorer avec le temps. J'aimerais que les gens qui me lise ressente autant de plaisirs et d'impatience que moi quand je lis une fic qui me plait ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser des reviews pour me donner des conseils ou votre avis ! ( eh oui j'ai besoin d'encouragements ! :) )

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Ginny en avait marre ! Hermione faisait encore la gueule, enfin elle faisait pas la gueule genre je m'engueule avec tout le monde hein mais bon elle faisait la gueule version Hermione, donc elle parlait pas, elle passait ses journées les yeux dans le vagues, elle rigolait quelque fois mais très rarement et surtout elle refusait de me dire ce qui n'allait pas ! Oh bien sur elle avait raconté l'épisode Krum rapidement, elle avait juste dit qu'ils n'étaient plus ensemble, Ginny avait aussi compris qu'il y avait une histoire de cul l'a dessous mais Hermione avait refusé d'en parler disant qu'elle allait bien. Sauf que visiblement ça n'allait pas. Il y avait quelque chose d'autre : c'était sur !

La rousse observa son amie d'un œil noir.

Hermione était assise sur le rebord de la fenêtre, dans la chambre qu'elle partageait avec son amie. Elle ne s'était pas aperçu de ce qui se passait dans la tête de Ginny puisqu'elle était elle-même absorber par ses pensées. Un livre sur ses genoux, elle observait la campagne à travers la fenêtre.

Que le paysage est beau, pensât la jeune fille. Elle vit les jumeaux en train de jouer au quidditch avec Harry et Ron et des larmes coulèrent d'elles-mêmes, Hermione repensa à ce qui c'était passé avec les jumeaux et se senti idiote une fois de plus.

* * *

 **Flash Back**

Hermione était en train de replacer les outils de jardinage dans l'abris de jardin, après avoir aidé Mrs Weasley.

Elle repensait une fois de plus à Victor immédiatement suivit du souvenir de cette nuit dont elle avait si honte. Harry n'en avait jamais reparler depuis se contentant d'essayer de lui redonner le sourire. Il était vraiment adorable, si seulement elle pouvait se sortir le Bulgare de la tête.

\- Coucou !

\- Aaaaaaaaaaaaah !

Sans que la jeune fille en s'en rende compte Fred et Georges étaient apparu juste à côté d'elle.

Une fois le choque passé, Hermione reprit sa respiration et demanda, agacée :

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites la tous les deux ?

\- Oh mais on est venu t'embêter bien sûr ! répondit Georges

\- Le simple fait que vous soyez là m'embête déjà, répondit-elle en se tournant vers celui qui lui avait répondu, peu importe lequel des deux insupportable s'était, elle n'était pas d'humeur.

Fred s'approchât d'Hermione et mit les deux mains sur sa taille. La jeune fille tressaillit au contact du jeune homme, sentant le torse de celui-ci contre son dos. Le deuxième insupportable !

Fred baissa la tête doucement et vient murmurer quelques mots à l'oreille d'Hermione

\- Ne dit pas ça... au fond, tu nous adore…

Fred se recula doucement et tous deux transplanèrent d'un coup, ne lui laissant pas le temps de répliquer. Elle avait ressenti une sensation bizarre lorsqu'un des jumeaux était venu se coller à elle. Et tout d'un coup elle remarqua qu'elle en avait oublié de penser à Victor. Ce qui lui fit immédiatement repenser à … eh bien à Victor.

Elle soupira et sortit de la cabane.

 **Fin du Flash Back**

* * *

En repensant à tout ça Hermione ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire entre ses larmes, ils étaient idiot mais ils avaient réussi à lui changer les idées ne serait-ce que 3 minutes …..

Tout en regardant toujours les garçons jouer, elle ne put s'empêcher de pensée que tout ça était de sa faute. Elle avait fait confiance à Victor et elle s'était faites avoir. Comment un garçon comme Victor Krum, champion mondiale de Quidditch aurait pu s'intéresse à elle, simple rat de bibliothèque. Des larmes commencèrent à couler le long de ses yeux. Evidemment qu'il n'était pas amoureux d'elle. Ce n'est pas comme si elle était belle, ou avait un joli visage ou encore comme si elle prenait soin d'elle. Non c'est vrai, elle ne faisait aucun effort, elle aimait bien être naturelle, avec ses cheveux indomptables et sans maquillage. Elle s'en fichait, pas besoin d'être jolie pour réussir ses études. Mais pour une fois Hermione se dit que peut-être il serait bien qu'elle fasse un effort, au moins pour se sentir bien. Elle ne voulait pas faire de grand changement juste apprendre à se maquiller un peu et peut être à mieux coiffer sa tignasse. Pff, à quoi bon… de toute manière personne ne l'aimait et c'est pas demain qu'elle trouverait quelqu'un …

\- Hermione ?

La jeune fille sursauta et tomba du rebord de la fenêtre.

\- Désolée Mione', dit Ginny, en rigolant et en aidant son amie à se relever, je voulais juste savoir à quoi tu pensais, tu as le regard perdu dans le vague depuis une bonne demi-heure et je commençais à m'ennuyer un peu … dit-elle dans un regard d'excuse.

Les deux jeunes filles s'assirent sur le lit et Hermione confiât à Ginny ce qu'elle avait en tête.

\- iiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, cria la rousse, trop cool, trop cool, trop cool ! Depuis le temps que je rêves de faire ça ! c'est vrai tu veux vraiment que je t'aide ?

\- Ba euh oui mais juste un peu hein ! C'est juste que …. Avec ce qui s'est passer avec… enfin tu sais, j'ai l'impression que si j'avais été un peu plus femme et moins enfant il aurais pu être amoureux de moi…

\- Oh Mione'… je veux bien t'aider mais je pense que la prochaine personne à qui tu donneras ton cœur dois t'aimer pour ce que tu es et non pour ce à quoi tu ressembles.

\- Merci Ginny, mais j'ai quand même envie de faire un effort. Pour moi, dit Hermione en souriant.

\- D'accord alors on fera ça dans le temps qui nous reste avant de rentrer à Poudlard comme ça tu pourras commencer une nouvelle année avec un nouveau toi !

\- Un nouveau moi ? Ah non un j'ai dit des légers changements !

\- Ca va t'inquiète pas ! la rassura Ginny commençant déjà à fouiller dans ses placards.

Hermione sourit devant l'enthousiasme de la rousse, ça lui faisait plaisir de la voir comme ça, et puis ça lui ferait peut-être du bien de changer un peu. Mais un peu hein !

* * *

Georges observait son jumeau, Fred avait le regard dans le vide depuis beaucoup trop longtemps… à quoi pouvait-il penser ? Il eut alors un sourire carnassier et, regardant Fred, dit :

\- Oh ! Salut Mione' !

Fed sursauta et regarda autour de lui comme un hippogriffe mouillé avant de se rendre compte que son jumeau se payait sa tête. Ses joues s'empourprèrent et il lança un regard féroce à Georges avant de se jeter sur lui

\- Eh ! je rigolais c'est tout ! tu étais si mignon les yeux perdus dans le vague ! J'ai voulu savoir si j'avais bon c'est tout, se justifia Georges.

Fred grogna

\- Et comme d'habitude j'avais raison, mini hola pour moiii ! dit Georges sous le regard méchant de son frère.

\- Arrête je ne pensais pas à elle !

\- Ouais bien sûr et Dumby est amoureux de Rusard en cachette, répondit Georges en tapotant doucement l'épaule de son frère.

Fred se dégagea

\- Non mais je pensais pas à elle comme ça, t'es chiant ! C'est juste que je trouve que Mione' à l'air triste ses derniers temps.

\- Oui, pour ça je suis d'accord avec toi…

Ils se regardèrent un sourire complice sur le visage. Ils allaient redonner le sourire à leurs Mione' !

Harry et Ron se dirigèrent vers les jumeaux pour continuer leurs parties. Fred se leva d'un bon content de leurs nouvelle résolution et heureux que Georges ne puisse pas continuer son investigation.

* * *

Les jumeaux se lancèrent donc dans leur nouvelle mission : faire rire Hermione !

Ils utilisèrent donc toute les farces qu'il avaient inventées les testant sur Harry, Ron, Ginny ou tout le monde en même temps, durant les trois semaines qui restaient avant la rentrée à Poudlard.

Le sourire d'Hermione était revenu peu à peu et cela confortait les jumeaux dans leur idée. Fred se sentait bizarrement heureux dès qu'Hermione souriait grâce à leurs farces mais il considérait qu'Hermione était comme ça petite sœur et que les gargouillis dans qui survenaient son ventre dès qu'Hermione était heureuse venait de là. Oui c'était parce que il tenait à elle comme une petite sœur rien de plus.

Georges avait surpris plus d'une fois le sourire de son jumeau lorsqu'Hermione riait de leurs blagues, au début il trouvait ça normale, il avait réussi une mission, quoi de mieux pour être heureux ? mais au fur et à mesure il commençait à se demander si par hasard son frère n'avait pas un faible pour elle …. Préférant ne rien dire il laissa Fred gérer ça mais se promis de connaitre la vérité bientôt.

Hermione se sentait beaucoup mieux. Elle avait passé un bon été chez les Weasley, Ginny l'avait aidé à refaire un peu sa garde-robe pour les week-ends, elle avait trouvé un moyen de se coiffer, qui permettait d'avoir des jolies boucles brunes au lieu de la tignasse qu'elle trimbale habituellement et avait trouver un maquillage délicat et naturel qui lui convenait très bien. Elles avaient passé les vacances à parler de garçons et avaient beaucoup rit grâce aux blagues des jumeaux dont Ginny avait quelques fois fait les frais.

Ginny était heureuse et apaisée, elle avait réussi sa mission auprès d'Hermione, elles avaient fait pleins de tests et trouvées ce qui convenait le mieux à la brune. Elles avaient gardé le secret pour Poudlard. La rousse trouvait ça très excitant et était vraiment pressé de retourner à l'école pour voir la réaction de leurs amis. Elle avait passé des vacances super avec sa meilleure amie et comme d'habitude ses deux abrutit de frère avait fait des farces idiotes dont tout le monde avait subi les conséquences. Dont elle-même, une fois elle avait même dû se changer quatre fois dans la même journée à cause d'eux. Ça avait au moins eu le mérite de faire rire Hermione. D'ailleurs maintenant que Ginny y repensait, la brune n'avait pas subit les blagues de ses frère… bizarre…. Elle en parlerait à Georges, il y avait forcement une raison à ca…

Harry et Ron s'envoyait un souaffle chacun assis à 5 mètre l'un de l'autre, pour une fois ils avaient fini leurs bagages à temps, la rentrée étant pour demain, ils s'étaient occupés de ça ce matin.

Ils avaient décidé de tuer le temps dans le jardin pour profiter des derniers moments au Terrier.

Chacun des deux était perdu dans leurs pensées.

Harry se sentait obligé de se projeter de nouveau dans la réalité du monde sorcier, de Poudlard et de l'arrivée grandissante de Voldemort et donc de la guerre. Espérant que son année serait plus calme que les précédentes ou du moins pas aussi horrible que ce qu'il imaginait. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'envier Ginny et Hermione qui arrivaient si bien à rire et à se réjouir de la vie quand lui se torturait mentalement constamment, même le soir de son anniversaire, lorsqu'il avait eu tous ses proches autour de lui, il s'était retrouvé plongé dans ses pensées lugubres. Il ferait bien de changer ça.

Ron quant à lui observait son meilleur ami, se demandant quand Harry arriverait à vivre le moment présent au lieu de s'inquiéter toujours pour tout et tout le monde. Pour la peine le rouquin envoya le souaffle dans la tête du survivant qui lâcha un cri de douleur en regardant un Ron hilare.


	4. Chapter 4

Salut à tous ! J'ai vu que certains suivait l'histoire et ça me fait très plaisir ! J'ai mit un peu plus de temps pour écrire ce chapitre, j'essaye de travailler un peu mieux l'ecriture j'espère que ça vous plaira !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Mrs Weasley commençais à préparer le petit déjeuner en espérant que tout le monde était prêt pour partir. Hermione arriva dans la cuisine et s'assit à la table, demandant à Mrs Weasley si elle avait besoin d'aide.

-on merci ma puce, c'est gent…. Oh Hermione ! Qu'est-ce que tu as fait à tes cheveux ?

Hermione rougit et baissa la tête. Ce matin avait commencer sa transformation, elle avait coiffe ses cheveux, ce qui finalement ne prenais pas tant de temps, mit un peu de mascara et était habillé à la mode moldu avec un jean et un top blanc à bretelle. Elle adressa un sourire à Mrs Weasley, ça lui faisait plaisir que quelqu'un se rende compte des efforts qu'elle faisait. Elle ne prenait pas la grosse tête, certainement pas, mais c'était tout même agréable. En même temps Mrs Weasley c'était rendu compte d'un changement mais elle n'avait pas dit que c'était beau, ni moche, et si finalement ça lui donnait un aire bizarre ?

Des bruits de pas dans l'escalier se firent entendre et Harry et Ron descendirent au pas de courses pour manger. Ils s'assirent devant leurs assiettes sans faire de commentaires.

Puis Ginny et les jumeaux rejoignirent à leurs tour la cuisine.

Fred se figea sur place, se faisant percuté par sa sœur….

-Fred ! Bouge qu'est-ce que tu fff…. ! Oh Hermione tu as essayé la potion ! c'est cool !, proclama Ginny en souriant. Bon tu bouge toi, adressât-elle à Fred toujours figée dans la cuisine.

Harry et Ron levèrent la tête de leurs assiettes dans un mouvement simultanée pour constater par eux même ce qu'ils venaient d' effet Hermione n'avait pas la même tête que d'habitude.

Sous le regard instant de ses amis Hermione c'était mis à rougir, peu habituée à ce que l'attention soit tourné vers elle. Mais les deux garçons ne prononcèrent pas un mot et elle leur en était grandement reconnaissante.

-Je, euh, oui oui désolée ! Fred reprit ses esprits et s'assit autour de la table.

Hermione ne se rendit compte de rien, trop occupé à se demander si elle était contente ou non d'avoir un peu changé ses habitudes ? Après tout elle s'en fichait qu'on la remarque… Mais il faut avouer que c'était plus agréable de ne pas systématiquement avoir à attacher ses cheveux et d'avoir enfin une sensation agréable sur la nuque plutôt que quelque chose qui gratte, et puis la potion se résumait à un après shampoing version sorcier, ce n'était pas une grande contrainte.

Puis elle se tourna vers Harry et Ron pour discuter de la rentrer à Poudlard et de qui remplacerait le faux Maugrey.

Fred s'était vite reprit en s'asseyant à table et entreprit de prendre son petit déjeuner. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait eu une tel réaction… il leva les yeux et son regard tomba sur la brune discutant avec ses amis en face de lui, il baissa la tête dans un réflexe et senti une petite chaleur lui monter aux joues. Ah bin ! il rougissait maintenant ! Il hocha la tête de lassitude comme un écho à ses réflexions lorsqu'il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par la voix de son frère.

-Gred ?

\- Tu as remarqué certains changements ce matin ? lança Ginny avec un sourire malicieux

Fred observa son frère et sœur qui le regardaient avec le même sourire malicieux et inquiétant, pour lui. Pourquoi le regardaient-ils comme ça ? Avait-il pensée à voix haute ? ?Non .. et puis il n'avait pensé à rien de toute façon. Mais voir son frère et sa sœur sourire de cette manière l'inquiétait. C'était avec lui que son frère prenait un tel sourire, en générale c'était lorsqu'ils avaient prévu une blague, mais cela visait toujours quelqu'un d'autre, de plus il était associé à sa petite qui, bien qu'ayant trois ans de moins que lui, était pleine de malice et très intelligente, elle pouvait vraiment lui pourri la vie si elle le voulait. Dans un sens voir ces deux-là le regarder comme ils le faisaient lui faisait un peu peur. Oui Fred avait peur de Georges et de Ginny, ou plutôt de l'association des deux. Est-ce que son jumeau et lui donnaient la même impression aux autres quand ils les regardaient avant de faire une blague ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous les deux ?, demanda-t-il, ne sachant vraiment pas ce qui les faisaient sourire comme ça.

Georges et Ginny échangèrent un regard.

Ginny était trop heureuse d'avoir enfin quelque chose avec lequel elle pourrait embêter un de ses frères et Georges était curieux de voir la suite des évènements, il savait que Fred n'avait encore rien remarqué mais lui connaissait son jumeau par cœur.

-Allez, allez on se dépêche les enfants ! On va encore être en retard !

Tout le monde se leva d'un coup et ils se dirigèrent vers la porte pour prendre le portoloin qui les emmenaient à la gare. Fred lança un dernier regard aux deux ahurir toujours en se demandant ce qui leurs passait par la tête, il balayait ses pensées d'un coup de tête puis posa son doit sur le parapluie qui leurs servait de moyen de transport.

* * *

Hermione était dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, un live posé sur les genoux. Elle lu 4 fois la même ligne avant de soupirer et de lever les yeux de son livre. La jeune fille observa les gens présents autour d'elle avec un sourire doux. Elle aimait bien cette ambiance joyeuse qui régnait souvent dans la salle commune, voir les rires de ses camardes la rassurais d'une certaine manière. Les jumeaux Weasleys étaient assis dans un coin avec leurs amis. Seamus et Dean parlait à voix basse en observant les sœurs Patil et Lavande Brown, ces dernières faisait de même. Hermione leva les yeux au ciels en souriant. Ses yeux retombèrent sur Harry et Ron qui disputait un partit d'échec version sorcier sur une table basse à coter d'elle. Que la vie pouvait sembler insouciante quand on observait les Rouge et Or et pourtant elle savait que Ron était préoccupé, elle savait aussi que Harry cauchemardait toute les nuits, Ron lui en avait parler au Terrier. Elle se doutait aussi que les jumeaux devaient surement s'inquiéter pour leur famille au complet.

Soudain une tête rousse apparut devant ses yeux et elle aperçut Ginny souriant de toutes ses dents.

-Ah ! Ca fait 1 heure que je te cherche !

-Eh bien je suis là Gin' !

Cela faisait 2 semaines qu'ils étaient revenus à Poudlard et les habitudes avait repris leurs cours. Harry, Ron et elle était retourné à leurs cours et retrouvèrent leur routine habituelle. C'était toujours bizarre de passer autant de temps au terrier, aussi soudé avec toute la fratrie Weasley et d'être soudain détacher d'eux, en particulier de Ginny puisqu'elle était sa meilleure amie.

-Ca fait trop longtemps qu'on a pas passé de temps ensemble ! Tu viens ?

Hermione acquiesça et suivie Ginny dans son dortoir. Elles s'installèrent sur le lit de la jeune fille.

-Alors ?, demanda Ginny à la brune.

-Quoi ?

\- Ba ta transformation !

-Euh ba rien !

Ginny leva les yeux au ciel d'un aire agacée.

-Pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça ? Je suis contente que tu m'ais permis de changer des choses qui me dérangeais mais je …

-Je lève les yeux au ciel parce que j'étais sûr que tu allais me dire que tu ne t'était rendu compte de rien !, répliqua Ginny presque énervé. Hermione, dit la rousse en prenant les mains de son amie d'un air faussement dramatique, tu es très intelligente, tu es belle, gentille, tu pourrais t'en rendre compte ?

La rousse soupira exaspérée par l'habitude que son amie avait. Hermione avait toujours pensé être transparente, enfin non par vraiment transparent mais disons qu'elle ne c'était jamais rendu compte de qui elle était vraiment. Elle ne croyait jamais Ginny quand celle-ci lui disais que des garçons la regardait ou que certains voulait sortir avec elle et Ginny aurais voulu que son amie s'en rend compte pour qu'elle évolue un peu de se coter là, après tout c'est important pour une adolescente !

-Quoi ?, répondit une Hermione complètement incrédule. Le discours de la rousse était tellement loin de ses préoccupations habituelles qu'elle ne comprit même pas ce que sa meilleure amie lui disait. Gin' tu dis n'importe quoi !

-Bon ba ne me crois pas tu t'en rendras compte par toi-même, un jour… enfin j'espère, Mione' même les Serpentards ont tournés les yeux vers toi aujourd'hui !

Puis Ginny raconta à Hermione son plan infaillible pour que Harry se rende enfin compte qu'elle l'aimait et elles discutèrent ensemble de l'habitude de Ron qui qui leurs semblait bizarre à toute les deux. Puis elles tombèrent de sommeil dans le lit de la cadette.

Ginny entra dans sa salle commune rigolant avec ses frères d'une des dernières blagues qu'ils avaient fait pour faire enrager Ombrage. Elle vit Ron qui semblait plongé dans ses pensées et se demanda une fois de plus ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

Allant s'assoir avec ses frères, elle observa Harry qui travaillais distraitement avec Ron et Hermione, cette dernière leurs expliquait un cours de potions. Cela faisait deux semaines qu'elle avait mis au point son plan avec Hermione et elle avançait doucement mais Harry était tellement borné qu'il ne se rendait compte de rien. Ca commençais à l'enragée. Il ne pouvait pas être aussi aveugle ! Ou alors… ou alors il avait tout vu ? Il avait tout vu mais il ne voulait pas d'elle ? c'est ça ! Il avait tout vu mais au lieu de repousser ses avances franchement il les ignorait pour ne pas lui faire de mal ! Non … ce n'était pas possible, cela voudrait dire qu'elle avait tout imaginer, les gestes qu'il avait les regards qu'ils avaient échangé, elle ne pouvait pas avoir imaginé tout ça ! Si ?

Ginny fut coupé dans ses pensées lorsqu'elle croisa le regard d'Hermione qui lui fit un sourire désolée. La brune se leva, laissant les garçons à leurs devoirs pour rejoindre la petite sœur de son meilleur ami.

Hermione s'approcha de Ginny et s'assit à côté d'elle sur le canapé pour la prendre dans ses bras.

Les deux insupportables arrêtèrent leurs discutions, observant les deux filles avec un brin d'incompréhension dans les yeux. Hermione chuchotait à l'oreille de leur petite sœur et celle-ci sourit doucement en hochant la tête semblant retenir des larmes.

Georges tourna la tête vers Fred mais ce dernier semblait plongé dans la contemplation des deux jeunes filles. Il mit un coup de coude dans les cote de son frère qui sursauta. Un sourire moqueur s'étendait sur son visage tendait que son jumeau lui lança un regard noir.

Hermione embrassa Ginny sur la joues après avoir essayé de la rassurer au sujet de Harry et après un signe de tête vers les jumeaux s'en alla rejoindre ses amis.

-Gin' ? , fit Georges, ca va ?

-Oui, oui… dit-elle distraitement.

-Elle t'as dit quoi Mione' ? interrogea Fred.

-Oh, rien qui vous concerne. Elle n'allait quand même pas raconter à ses frères qu'elle était éperdu amoureuse d'un crétin qui ne se rendait compte de rien, ou bien qui s'en rendait compte mais qui ne l'aimait pas. Raa ! Oh mais attend, pensa Ginny en tournant doucement la tête vers ses frère, Fred ne venait-il pas de lui poser une question bizarre là ?

-Fred ?

-Hum, répondit-il en leva document la tête vers sa jeune sœur qui venait de l'interpeller.

\- ta question là… tu t'inquiètes pour moi ?

-Ba, euh, j'avais juste envie de savoir quoi.

Ginny fit un sourire moqueur pour son frère, lança un regard entendu à Georges, qui le lui rendit et monta dans son dortoir pour réfléchir à tout ça, enfin à Harry surtout, faut pas s'mentir, laissant le cas de Fred dans les mains de Georges.

Fred paru déçu par la réponse de sa sœur et il reprit la conversation avec son jumeau qui le regardais d'un œil curieux.

* * *

Allongé dans son lit, Fred râla et souffla encore une fois. Il se retrouvait sans cesse sans trouver le sommeil. Il n'arrêtait pas de penser à l'attitude d'Hermione et de sa sœur et se demandait ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer et surtout pourquoi Ginny se confiai à Hermione et pas à lui. Après tout il était son frère non ? Mais il était obligé d'avouer que ce qui l'agaçait plus encore c'est le simple signe de tête que Hermione lui avait adressé. C'était pas une manière de dire bonjour à des amis ça !

Attend depuis quand ça le dérangeait ? Bref on s'en fou ! Ca se fait pas ! Il se repassait l'image de sa sœur et de son amie se chuchotant des secrets à l'oreille. Les cheveux de la brune tombaient délicatement sur ses épaules et ses grand yeux caramel était fixés sur Ginny écoutant attentivement, elle avait le même air concentrer sur son visage, comme lorsqu'elle travaillait… Raaaaa ! Dodo, dodo, dodo !.

* * *

Pendant ce temps dans le château, deux personnes tenaient une conversation dans un couloir. L'une était appuyé contre un mur et l'autre se tenait en face, les mains sur les hanches de la première.

-J'aimerais le dire…

-dire quoi ?

-Ba nous, j'aimerais le dire, j'aimerais que tout le monde sache pour nous, j'en ai marre de te retrouver dans les couloirs la nuit, j'ai envie de dormir avec toi dans notre dortoir !

* * *

Quelque temps après le couvre-feu, Hermione rentra dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, épuiser par sa ronde, elle avait surpris Zabini avec une fille et avait été obligé de les menacer pour qu'ils acceptent de rentrer dans leurs dortoirs ! Vraiment insupportables.

En passant devant les canapés pour monter à sa chambre, elle vit qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'assit.

-Fred ?

-Gagné, dit celui-ci par reflexe avant de lever les yeux. Oh, salut Mione', ça va ?

-Oui oui, je rentre de ma ronde, dit-elle en s'écrasant dans le canapé à coté de Fred.

Les genoux des deux Gryffondors se touchèrent et Fred tressaillit au contact de la jambe de la jeune fille, celle-ci rougit doucement et lui demanda comme c'était passé sa journée.

-Oh très bien ! On a jouer un tour à Ombrage elle était folle de rage ! c'était géniale !

-Vous avez encore enfreint le règlement de l'école ! Vous allez finir par vous faire renvoyer tous les deux !, répondit Hermione agacée par tant de nonchalance de la part des jumeaux. Ils passaient leurs temps entre les bêtises et les punitions, conséquence des bêtises susnommées.

\- Roo soit pas rabats joie, elle le mérite bien !

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, elle très sérieuse, les sourcils froncés et lui rieur, un sourire taquin aux lèvres. il s éclatèrent de rire ensemble. Fred ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que la jeune fille en face de lui était franchement jolie.

-aaaaah, soupira Hermione, après s'être replacé confortablement dans le canapé, moi j'ai engeulé Zabini ce soir, il trainait encore dans les couloirs avec une fille ! J'comprends pas comment il fait, il y en a une différentes chaque semaine.

Fred sourit devant le regard outré de la jeune fille. Celle-ci, prenant le regard de Fred comme de la moquerie, lui donna un coup sur l'épaule. Ils rigolèrent ensemble puis se dire bonne nuit et montèrent se coucher dans leurs dortoirs respectifs.

Fred rigolait encore doucement en entrant dans le dortoir des garçons de septième année. Le sourire aux lèvres, il se mit au lit et s'endormit rapidement.

* * *

NDA : Juste un eptit mot pour vous dire que je ne sait pas du tout combien de temps je mettrais à écrire le prochain chapitre, j'essaye de bien les travailler ! En esperant que ça vous plait pour l'instant!


	5. Chapter 5

Salut tout le monde ! Suite à une review que j'ai reçu et qui m'a fait très plaisirs même si elle était pleine de critiques ^^, parce que c'est toujours agréable de savoir qu'on lut, donc suite à une review que j'ai reçu, et à laquelle je n'ai pas pu répondre puisque fanfiction ne me l'affiche pas, j'ai juste reçu le mail, j'ai décidé de reprendre ma fic depuis le début.

Je suis désolée si certains sont énervé par ce choix, cependant je l'ai écrit trop vite et sans travailler correctement les éléments que je voulais introduire, de plus je n'ai pas du tout fait attention aux éléments de l'histoire original d'HP et j'aimerais que l'histoire d'amour que je vais vous raconter soit correctement intégré au livre. Donc je vais tout reprendre à zéro en essayant de mieux la travailler. Ce sera la seule fois promis. L'histoire rester la meme elle sera juste mieux ajuster et j'espère mieux écrite. Ca me tiens vraiment à cœur et c'est pour cela que je reprends tout à zéro. Je vais donc publier les nouveaux chapitre en supprimant les anciens.

Merci à tout ceux qui ont lu les 4 chapitre déjà publier et j'espère que vous lirez les nouveaux !


End file.
